


Sweet Surprises

by superxkorra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorkable Kara Danvers, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Candles, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a Tease, Mentions of Alex Danvers - Freeform, Protective Lena Luthor, Romance, Surprise Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxkorra/pseuds/superxkorra
Summary: After a long day, Lena comes home to find that Kara has a few sweet surprises waiting for her.Note: I do not own Supergirl. The writers are just playing games now.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Sweet Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I believe Supercorp is endgame. Like they have so much chemistry and they're not even trying! Come on people.  
> So this is a cute little one shot of Kara and Lena being the cutest girlfriends. 
> 
> There will be more Supercorp one shots! If you wish to read something specific, send me a prompt!
> 
> If you enjoy please leave Kudos and Comments! <3

“Kara, I’m home!” Lena set her keys and purse down on the entrance counter and waited for a response. 

However what engulfed her first was the smell of something delicious and the faint sound of water running. 

After receiving no answer, she headed to the kitchen and found her super (pun intended) girlfriend dishing up a plate of food. 

“Hey Babe! How was work?” Kara looked up from her task with bright eyes and gave her girlfriend the sweetest smile she could muster.

“Fine...What are you doing? You don’t cook.” Lena walked around the kitchen island and hugged her girlfriend from behind. 

Kara kissed the top of Lena’s nose, then her lips and mumbled, “I know...You told me you were going to have a long day at work so I decided to do something special for you...I made you whatever this is.” Kara motioned to the plate of assorted colors that smelt delicious.

Lena gave Kara the faintest puppy eyes (because after all that was Kara’s thing) and huffed, “Kar! You made me Salmon and Greek Salad? It looks... and smells wonderful, thank you honey.” Lena kissed Kara on the cheek and the younger girl’s face blushed.

Kara handed Lena a liquid in a glass, “And I poured you one of the finest White Pinot Noirs!”

Lena happily grasped the wine glass by the stem, twirled it around, smelt it, and took a small sip. She waited for a moment and sighed with relief, “Oh Kara. How did you know what to make? And what goes with what?”

Kara was clearly unoffended by Lena’s remark because frankly, Kara usually had no idea what fancy foods were and what they correspond well with. That’s why she chose a fancier, but easy meal for her to craft. 

Kara smirked at her girlfriend, “Well you know me...charmer and all…”

Lena smirked and wrapped one arm around the superhero’s waist, trailing her fingers over her toned abs. 

Kara admitted, “Okay so I had to look up almost everything and ask Alex to help, but let’s just pretend I am an amazing chef and a romantic.” 

Lena chuckled and released her teasing fingers off of the woman. “Oh you’re a romantic alright. Maybe a clumsy, goofy romantic, but you’re my romantic.” 

She began to move around the island and take a seat, but Kara followed her and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her back up. “What do you think you're doing?” 

Lena appeared confused and was about to question her girlfriend, but Kara’s eyes grew wide and she bolted down the hall. The sound of running water stopped.

Seconds later she appeared back in front of Lena and started dragging her away from the kitchen. Lena was about to interrogate when Kara calmly spoke, “You, my dear, have a warm bubble bath with Epsom salts waiting for you.”

Kara led Lena into their large bathroom and Lena all but gasped. The room was lit up with tea light candles all around the room. The room smelt of lavender and sitting on the edges of the large tub was a tray; assumingly for Lena’s dinner. 

As Lena gaped at the dreamy scene before her, Kara began taking off her work blazer. “Would you like help getting undressed?” She asked as she breathed into her ear, already beginning to fixate at the task. 

Lena closed her eyes and nodded, accepting the loving offer. Kara neatly folded the blazer and placed it on the bathroom counter. She slowly began stripping off Lena’s blouse, followed by her skirt; their eyes never left one another.

Once Lena was left standing in nothing but her bra and panties, she reached up and kissed Kara.

Kara engulfed herself into the kiss, parting her lips and running her hands through Lena’s long black hair. 

After minutes of the loving kiss, Lena broke it off saying, “If you don’t let me get in now, I won’t be able to enjoy my fancy dinner while it’s hot.” 

Kara groaned and rolled her eyes, “You’re such a tease…” 

As Kara shook her head while smiling and sauntered off, Lena finished undressing herself, her tall and lean figure now bare. She gently lifted up one leg and placed it into the warm water. It was a prefect temperature; enough warmth to soothe her achy muscles, but not too heat to cause her to feel faint. 

Moments later, Kara entered the bathroom carrying the plate of food and Lena’s glass of wine. She placed them onto the tray and offered, “Do you need anything else? Some company maybe?” 

Lena gazed into Kara’s puppy eyes and nodded, “I would love some company.” 

Thankfully the bathtub was large enough to comfortably fit two people, or else the gesture of sharing a bath would be awkward, however this wasn’t the case. The two have shared a bath before and they both silently agreed that it was one of the most intimate moments they could spend together. 

Kara nodded and began undressing herself. 

Soon, the two women found themselves in the warm water, Kara leaning against the back of the tub and Lena laying against the hero’s naked body. Kara rested her head onto the edge of the tub with her eyes fixated on Lena’s delicate back. The CEO was telling Kara about her day and taking bites out of her dinner, groaning at the wondrous taste of certain bites. 

After Lena was done talking, she leaned back fully into Kara while continuing to take bites of her food, and a comfortable silence fell over them. There was no awkwardness at the intimacy or stillness. Just a safe solace that the two women provided each other. 

Finally, Lena finished her meal. She turned to face Kara, “Thank y--”

She was cut off by a rough kiss, which turned into a delicate motion of two lips mending together. 

Kara broke the kiss apart and smirked, “You talk too much.” 

Lena seductively ginned and urgently meshed their lips together once more, only parting for a moment's breath. 

The two spent the rest of the bath time gently planting kisses on each other. The rest of the evening was a blur of happiness and warmth that the two women often feel whenever they’re together.

A Super and a Luthor. Who knew their love would fill the emptiness that previously encased their hearts.


End file.
